


Another Piece

by PsychoBabble192



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Bisexual Eric, Coming Out, I just got inspired by all the great writers in this fandom, M/M, Questioning, but damn if all of it isn't great, like theres not a lot of content for this pairing, not sure how long this is going to be, seriously all you guys are amazing so lets see how far I get in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-24 15:36:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoBabble192/pseuds/PsychoBabble192
Summary: Eric keeps dreaming of other possibilities, other options. He starts to wonder is maybe he doesn't have to follow a set path. Maybe there isn't a part he has to play. His life isn't a tv show, there isn't a script. Maybe it's time to try some improv?





	1. Chapter 1

Eric was on the couch pressed up to the arm rest, feeling extraordinarily comfortable. He looked down to see Buddy, leaning against him like a pillow, his own arm thrown over the other boys shoulders.

He looked up to see the rest of his friends, seated in the basement, all laughing at joke he must have missed. Everyone looked so calm and happy.

Buddy scooted a bit so he was sitting up, but didn’t move any farther away.“You’re so cute Eric.” Were they alone now? Buddy being gay was sort of an open secret, but he wouldn’t just flirt out in front of the gang would he? He felt the brush of lips pressing against his jaw line. This felt good. Natural.

They were back in the car, just coming back from some movie. Wasn’t he talking about Donna? Now Buddy was kissing him, and he pressed back. Why not? He reached over to grab his hand, Buddy wanted him, of all people. Rich, popular Buddy Morgan. Buddy Morgan who could have any girl he wanted, would rather risk being outed just to have him. Buddy Morgan who liked Star Wars, and Spiderman, and all the other nerdy shit his other friends ragged on him for. Buddy Morgan who he had nothing, and everything in common with.

“You’re so cute Eric.” Why did he keep saying that? His hand was moving lower. Who’s hand was it again? There was a belt being undone, and now they were in a bed. “So cute Eric…”

\----

It was still dark in his room. He tried blinking away the sleep in his eyes as he sat up. His alarm clock said it was 3:00 am. “Fuck.” he leaned back against the headboard, thinking over his dream. “Fuck.”

He’d never get back to sleep now, he was too sweaty and, well, uncomfortable. Luckily they never went too far. Mostly because he didn’t actually know what ‘too far’ entailed for two guys. The porno mags Hyde and Kelso snatched from the gas station didn’t cover that kind of topic.

After a few minutes of quiet breathing and calming himself down, Eric stood up, heading downstairs for a glass of water and maybe a snack.

He didn’t know why the kiss was still bothering him. It had been weeks ago. Honestly it wasn’t like he was thinking about Buddy 24/7. He was able to keep his cool in Chemistry all December. And he wasn’t as weirded out as he thought he would be. Buddy was a cool guy, and they had a lot of common interests. Talking to him was nice. Plus it was cool to have a friend outside of the gang. He loved the gang, but their dynamic ran pretty much on being dicks to each other a lot of the time.

It was a bit of a relief when Christmas break started, so he thought. But surprisingly not seeing Buddy everyday just made him think about him more, and in… different ways. At school Buddy was his friend. His lab partner. Alone, in the privacy of Erics bedroom Buddy was more of a concept. An option.

No, that was wrong. Buddy wasn’t an option! Donna was the only option- well Donna or the other girls in school if it didn’t work out, but not Buddy. Buddy was nice, and kind of handsome, but he wasn’t an option. He couldn’t be. Besides Buddy was his friend. It would be rude to think of him like that. But then again Donna was his friend, and he thought of her like that pretty often. And it’s not like Buddy minded that sort of thing…

Eric shook his head, filling a water glass and nabbing a plate of leftover christmas cookies from the disaster that was the holiday party. He was glad Buddy wasn’t around to witness that travesty. Then again, Buddy probably would have just bought them beer in the first place. Meaning they never would have stolen the tree. But Laurie probably would have still spiked the punch.

Although Red wouldn’t have come down to the basement to yell at them, giving the gang more time to get tipsy. And if they were all drunk they’d be looser, more open and willing to dumb ideas. And if there was a sprig of mistletoe Buddy and him happened to stumble under no one could blame them if he got a quick peck. The perfect excuse really. And then they could have-

Eric groaned digging the heels of his palms into his eyes. “Ugh, stop it, stop it.” This is always how is fantasies went. His Donna dreams normally played out like the plot to a cheap porno film, but his dreams of Buddy were lighter, more domestic. Maybe because he already kind of had that lighter relationship with Donna, while even the most innocent of activities with Buddy were slightly taboo.

“You going to actually eat those or just scold them?” Eric jumped, causing Hyde to laugh.

“Shit man! I didn’t even hear you come up!”

“Yeah, I got that when you almost wet yourself.” Hyde laughed, snatching a cookie off the plate and munching down, leaning against the opposite side of the breakfast bar.

“Will you shut up? My parents are still asleep.” he huffed, going to get another glass of water out of habit. If there was one thing his mother taught him, it was how to be a good host. That was probably one of the reasons his friends never seemed to leave. “What are you even doing here Hyde?”

“Edna didn’t pay the heating bill so I crashed on your couch downstairs.”

“Oh.” Well, he knew better than to ask any follow up questions about that.

“Yeah, and I was asleep until I heard you stomping around up here.” he took the water, downing about half of it, and snatched another cookie. “So what’s up? You having nightmares?”

“Shut up man” Eric laughed lightly punching Hydes shoulder, which was followed up with a slightly less light punch to his own shoulder. “Just thinking about shit.”

Hyde just nodded. A few minutes passed as they ate. “So. If your not actually going to tell me what’s up I’m going back to sleep. And If you’re staying up I’m taking your bed.”

Eric shrugged. “Take it. I don’t think I’m going back to sleep tonight.”

“Ugh, I hate it when you make me be a good friend. Alright. Lay it on me Forman, what’s got your panties in a twist?” Hyde groaned. Seeming to be genuinely annoyed by caring about another human person. Well, at least he cared in the first place.

Then again was this something he could really share with Hyde? “It’s, I don’t know man. It’s this thing with Donna I guess?” This was already a sore subject between them, but if he didn’t get this out now he was never going to. Plus in any other circumstance he wouldn’t trust Hyde with any personal information. But here, in his kitchen at three am two days after Christmas this whole conversation just felt more private.

Still he had to pick his words carefully. “Do you ever feel like your missing out on an entire side of your life? Like theres this piece that’s just, just there for you to take, but at the same time it’s kind of not?”

“Wow Foreman. That cleared up exactly nothing. And yet I still have the undeniable urge to hit you for it.” Hyde raised an eyebrow, grabbing the last cookie and bringing the plate to the sink. “Although I don’t know what you could be missing. You got the nice house, parents who feed you, Donna is basically a sure thing, and a kickass best friend.”

Eric snorted. “Yeah you’re right I guess.”

“Yeah so, get your head out your ass.” Hyde plucked Erics now empty water glass, adding it to the sink. “Anyway, I’m taking your bed. Night.”

“Thanks so much Hyde.” He rolled his eyes. That wasn’t helpful in the least. Then again when had any of his friends ever been helpful when it came to feelings? The only person he ever felt fully comfortable talking to about feelings and emotions was, well, Buddy.

Shit that sounded really fucking gay.

After about half an hour of staring at the wall he finally started making his way to the basement to watch some tv. He smiled as he saw the couch, remembering his dream. It felt nice having someone curl up next to him. Of course even if he was ‘that way’ he still wouldn’t be able to bring Buddy around. Obvious reasons aside Hyde hated him, and it’s not like Buddy had anything in common with the gang. Maybe they’d warm up to him if Buddy bought them some weed?

Flipping on the tv he promptly then continued to ignore it, deciding to daydream to the background noise instead. One thing he knew for sure was that Buddy Morgan was his friend. And maybe if they spent more time together in person he’s become less of a concept, less of an option. He just had to figure out how to get all his friends on board so they could hang out in a totally not date-like environment.

Didn’t Jackie invite them up to a cabin in another week or two? Maybe she wouldn’t mind inviting one more guest...


	2. Chapter 2

Michael was a good guy, one of his best and oldest friends, but if there is one truth in this world it’s that Michael Kelso is dumb as hell.

Sure, Pam Macy is the hottest girl in their class, but Jackie wasn’t bad herself. Not Erics type, his type was the kind of person who he could talk to without wanting to blow his brains out, but she was hot and most importantly she had a freaking ski lodge! (He tried not to think about the fact his brain automatically said person instead of girl)

So he… swooped in as it were.

“Hey, Jackie.” he jogged up to her after she finally left the basement, after rubbing the still-happening trip in Michaels face.

“What do you want Eric?” She turned, arms folded. “If this is about the master bedroom it’s all yours and Donnas. Since obviously that scumbag Michael and I won’t be needing it.”

“Woah seriously? That’s great!” Jackie threw a glare back at him and he tried to look less excited. “Uh, actually what I wanted to ask, since there’s a free spot in the car now, if you don’t mind inviting Buddy to come along with us.”

“Buddy?” She clapped her hands excitedly. “Oh Eric, that’s a perfect idea, not only can Michael not come, but me bringing another man? Perfect! Who would have thought one of Michael’s friends would have a worthwhile social connection?”

“Ha ha, yeah sure.” Eric rolled his eyes. “But, uh, don’t tell Donna or Hyde it was my idea ok?”

“Sure, sure whatever, thank you Eric! I’ll call him tonight!” Eric was pushed back half a step as Jackie launched herself into a hug, which he did not return. She didn’t seem to notice though before ending the hug and rushing back home.

\---

It wasn’t until Chemistry the next day that Eric realized that inviting Buddy on the trip meant actually having to talk and interact with him.

“So,” the boy in question plopped his notebook on their table, taking his seat next to Eric who kept his eyes firmly in his own notebook. Pretending to study. “Jackie invited me on a ski trip with her and her ‘friends’ this this weekend. I told her I had to ask my parents, which I do, but I also wanted to check with you first.”

“Ha- check with me? Why would you need to check with me? I don’t control you or whatever. I’m not your dad.” His laugh was stilted and awkward. Because he was stilted and awkward.

“Well, because, you know, after everything I thought maybe you wouldn’t want me on a trip with you, and all your friends, especially Donna?” Eric decided to look up, now seeing Buddy also wasn’t looking at him. If anything he looked even more uncomfortable than Eric did; if that was even possible. “I mean being your chemistry partner is one thing, but I’d understand if you didn’t want me to come.”

Then something clicked. Up to this point Eric had thought of Buddy as this super cool, chill guy who also happened to be gay. And since he was gay obviously he’d know everything about gay people and being gay and stuff. But he wasn’t. He was just as clueless and strange as he was himself.

Eric snorted, causing Buddy to look up with a slightly offended expression.

“Ha, no sorry I didn’t mean to laugh. Of course I’d want you to come. We’re still friends after all.” he reached over to punch Buddys arm. “You dork.”

Buddy took a second to fully process Erics word before laughing himself, punching back. “Look who’s talking Luke Dork-walker!”

“Hey!”

Unfortunately the teacher decided now was the time to shut up all playful banter and start class. Buddy and Erics conversation stopped there, but their smiles lasted throughout the rest of the school day.

\---

Buddy didn’t know what to think.

On one hand he got to spend a whole weekend with Eric, but on the other he’d also be trapped in a cabin with Erics girlfriend, and his friends who didn’t seem to like him for taking up too much of Erics time a few weeks ago. Whatever that meant.

But it was fine. Totally fine right? Sure every time he saw Eric and Donna together his chest hurt, but Eric was also the only person his own age who knew about him, and after the initial freakout seemed pretty ok with things.

He had driven out to a bar a few times. In the city, making sure no one would recognize him. It was a gay bar, and it was amazing. Stepping into that place was like stepping into an alternate universe. Where being gay was something openly talked about, something to be proud of even.

Sure it was great, and there he got a lot of questions answered, but the youngest person there was still in their twenties. And no one he could talk to daily. Maybe two times a month if he was lucky. So overall he’d say no, he didn’t have any real friends. He couldn’t come out to anyone here, and he didn’t spend enough time in the city to get close to anyone there.

He was lonely.

He could get over his thing for Eric. Eric was a good friend. It wasn’t fair to expect more than that. Why look a gift horse in the mouth? It was amazing Eric was still talking to him at all instead of telling everyone or blackmailing him. Taking a deep breath he cleared the trip with his parents and started packing.

Of course he was filled with regret soon after his driver dropped him off in front of the Formans. Once he turned into Erics driveway he, of course, overheard Hyde hitting on Donna. These people and all their in-group drama. This is why he never fully settled into a clique (other than the gay thing).

For what is was worth he did see Donna walk away from Hyde, and towards him. Already annoyed. Fuck.

“Buddy Morgan?” She stopped in her tracks, raising an eyebrow, looking down at his bag. “What are you doing here?” Ok, not totally hostile.

“Jackie invited me. She said something about Michael being a low down dirty dog and that there was an open seat.”

“Jackie invited you?” He nodded carefully. “Ok, um, Jackie’s sitting in the back so you can sit there with her. In the back.” She had a weird tone, but turned away seemingly satisfied with his answers. She wasn’t nearly as warm as she had been last time he’d seen her. Buddy started to worry that she could smell his intentions with Eric on him. Not that he had any! Nope, he was here to hang out with his friend. His friendly friend friend.

“Buddy!” Fez now spotted him, turning Hydes attentions his way too, who also looked kind of pissed. Then again he never looked not-pissed. Realistically he knew this trip would mean interacting with the gang, but he hoped Eric would be here for the initial greetings.

“Morgan, what the fuck do you want?” It was hard to tell behind Hydes mirrored shades, but Buddy figured he also took note of his fully packed bag. “Oh fucking hell, don’t you have your own ski house you can run off to and leave us alone?”

“Hyde, don’t be mean to Erics friend.” Fez playfully slapped Hyde, but with a turn of his head he was running off. “Um, I call the front with Donna and Eric!”

“For your information, Jackie invited me. It looks like Kelso lost his chance.” He tried to joke, hiding his nervousness, but Hyde had this way of looking through people that always kind of scared him. And a way of assuming he was already smarter than you that pissed him off.

“Yeah, sure, you’re here for Jackie.” Hyde crossed his arms in his classic ‘I can and will kick your ass’ pose. Buddy frowned at the suggestion. The way he said it suggested that he knew. He had heard there were a few rumors about him, but then, there had been rumors about Eric too. That was one of the reasons he gravitated towards him in the first place.

Well even if Hyde did know, he still had his own card to play.

“And you’re here for Eric, your best friend.” he paused for dramatic effect. “Looked like you were trying to cozy up to Donna there though.” with a tilt of his head, giving his innocent looking smile that also managed to say ‘bitch try me’. A look that out of all the gang only Jackie really knew how to use.

Hyde blew air out his nose and stepped closer, and Buddy had to brace himself to fight off the urge to flinch. If he flinched then Hyde wins.

“Don’t pretend for one second that you’re not in the same position as me, Morgan.” At this distance Buddy could see his reflection in Hydes glasses.

He had to bite back a comment about how he wasn't actively hitting on Eric. Also that Donna didn't trust him with her life like Eric did with Hyde. That would for sure get his face punched. “How about you don’t mess with me, and I don’t mess with you?”

There was a beat of silence. “Deal. Just don’t annoy me Morgan” Hyde pushed past, shouldering him on his way to the car.

Buddy was just about to let out a breath and relax when he heard a loud squeal from behind him and felt Jackie’s arms wrap around his middle.

“Buddy! You made it!”

This was going to be a long weekend.

\---

Eric hefted the rest of his stuff, now fully packed, with a smile as he entered the kitchen- to Kelso’s angry face. Eric stopped.

“Oh, hey Kelso, um, I just wanted to make sure we’re cool. This weekend is really important to me and… Donna.” He shook his head and waited for a second, pretending Kelso had answered him. “Thanks for understanding.” If he could just get to the glass door before Kelso said anythi-

“Oh I understand alright." Damn it "I understand that we’re not friends anymore!” Eric turned back, Kelso was pouting. He was like a dog that didn’t understand peeing on the carpet was wrong.

“Ok, look man you brought this on yourself.”

“I know I did, but that’s no reason for me to suffer! And no reason to be pushing Jackie towards other guys! I heard Jackie bragging about your idea to bring Buddy along!”

Fuck. As long as Hyde and Donna don’t know it was his idea he should be in the clear. “Ok, first off, that is a great reason for you to suffer! And second Buddy isn’t going to put the moves on Jackie.”

“You don’t know that! He’s like, super popular, and rich so he can buy her things, he’s not as handsome as me, but he’s definitely the best looking guy on this trip!”

“Ok, I promise I’ll make sure Buddy keeps his hands to himself, and just so you know some people think I’m pretty cute!” with a huff he lugged his stuff out the door, ignoring Kelso’s indignant sputtering.

His mood picked up though as he saw Buddy himself packing away his stuff in the trunk, but before he could say hi Red stopped him to hand over a roadside emergency kit filled with seemingly random items. And then Kelso was on him again about this all being a prank.

The five minutes it took before he was able to pull out of the driveway felt like forever. He reached an arm around Donna's shoulders and glanced up into the rear-veiw mirror and caught Buddys eye, he was stuck in the middle seat wedged between Jackie and Hyde with the girl chattering his ear off and Hyde glaring out the window.

They shared a a quick smile before he turned on the tunes and start the drive.

He had a good feeling about this weekend.


End file.
